Definition of a Killer
by Lady Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: Kenshin's path to becoming a legend is carefully laid out in front of him. The choices he makes, and the ones that others make for him will affect the way he is perceived by people years from now. Follows his journey through the revolution and transistion
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:** Other stories are still in progress, and I hope to come back to each of them someday. I felt like doing something different though, sort of in relation to me new start at school and all. Fun stuff, I know. I'm not going to tell you much about this story, you'll just have to read it. E-mail me if you have any questions that you think will just kill you if they aren't answered._

_I know I've started a zillion stories, deleted some of them, and a couple are on other accounts. Those aren't doing any better than these are where progress is concerned...but hey. I can't promise that I won't disappear for long amounts of time, since I have a lot on my plate right now, but I will try to give a warning beforehand._

_Please, enjoy._

-

Rain was pounding on the wooden building's roof. Two men sat across from each other in a dimly lit room, off in the corner where they wouldn't be bothered. They seemed to be completely unaware of the activity around them, eyes fixed only on the man in front of him.

The activity, to be more specific, was the everyday routine of waitresses bustling around the cozy restaurant, arms full of trays and trays full of tea and food. They skillfully dodged the wandering hands of their drunk customers, still keeping carefully placed, pleasant smiles on their shining faces. They were pleased with the business yet noticeably overwhelmed with the many orders and lack of space. The town's parade had been rained out though, and this little place was on the main street. People had poured in to dry off and warm up, including several of the country's finest soldiers, toting gleaming swords and all. These were respectfully placed against the wall though, not too close to their hands.

"More tea, sir?"

"Yes, ma'am," a man answered while leaning over slightly to watch her leave. He sat up straight again, a smug look on his face, and burst out into raucous laughter at something funny his friend had just said. There was laughter all over the place, giving the usually quiet restaurant a very lively atmosphere. Men would guffaw their pleasure at a dirty joke someone would tell, and try out lines on the waitresses that only earned them a disapproving look. But they kept their smiling heads up, and one of the girls soon returned with the man's tea.

She smiled politely, pouring until the small cup was full and then moved off to the kitchen where she sat down on a stool against the wall. A genuine smile was on her gleaming face now, different from the forces ones they wore around the customers. She took in a few deep breaths and then laughed softly, fanning herself with an empty tray.

"My Goodness, if it isn't busy in here tonight! This is great business for us, wouldn't you say?"

The young boy in the corner nodded silently from his seat in the corner. It was usually so quiet in here, and now things were out of control. He tugged at his mother's apron, looking up at her with wide brown eyes.

"Mommy?"

"What is it Keigo-chan? Are you feeling ill?" She pressed the back of her hand against her son's forehead, feeling for signs of a fever. "I told you not to run around in the run like that," she said with a smile. Something had been going around town though, and she knew a lot of his friends and other people had been bed-ridden for a few days.

"No, Mommy," he answered with a small smile in return. He leaned into her hand though, feeling comforted by her motherly touch.

She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his hair before standing and bending down to his level. "Is something the matter? I have to get back to work, now. Is there something you needed to tell me?"

The boy seemed to think on this for a moment before shaking his head. The woman smiled and stood up again, breezing past her son and back into the chaos that was the restaurant his mother worked in.

-

Back in the corner, the two men had barely spoken. Each had been sipping at his sake and nibbling at a bowl of rice in front of him for the past hour. They both seemed to be thinking hard about something, and it wasn't an easy decision to make. Finally, one of them spoke, sneaking a glance back to another young man sitting alone at a table, his gaze locked on the untouched cup of sake in front of him. He hadn't moved since they got there, and he was starting to wonder if he was alright.

"The war is taking a toll on our soldiers and their families."

"I know," the man across from him answered. Suddenly animating himself, he leaned forward rather enthusiastically, beckoning the other closer as if he had a secret. "That's why I'm giving HIM to you."

He jerked his head over to the motionless figure he had seen walk in with him. The boy? What did he did the boy for? "I don't need a servant boy now, Daichi," he said a little confused.

Clearly amused, Daichi let out a loud spurt of laughter, startling the man across from him slightly. "That is no servant boy, my dear Katsura." He smiled, a grim smile on his face. "Soon, I will introduce you to Kenshin Himura. You won't believe your eyes, my friend, I promise you." He paused, picking up a piece of rice with his fingers and popping it into his mouth. "You look skeptical," he continued. "Have my choices ever disappointed you?"

Katsura shook his head slowly, again turning his neck to look at the boy now known as Kenshin. He looked thin, frail, and if it weren't for the sword at his hip, he wouldn't have thought he could even hold up without falling over. Daichi was right though; he had never made a bad choice for his friend, and Katsura wasn't going to start doubting him now, especially in this time of need. "How old is he?"

Daichi shrugged, stealing another look as well. There was a hint of pride in his gaze. It was hard to see, but it was there, and Katsura picked it out without much trouble. He could read people like a book, and he knew his old friend especially well. "Don't know for sure, but he says he's fourteen. Looks more like he'd be twelve, eh?"

Katsura nodded, finally looking back at Daichi. He wasn't going to ask where he had found the boy, or exactly what it was about him that was so spectacular. Putting a fourteen-year-old boy into the war was risky though; perhaps too risky. Could he live with the guilt of sending such a young man to his death? "And why did you pick him, exactly? He seems far too young, even if he is fourteen."

Daichi leaned back slightly, a thoughtful expression adorning his features. "Well, it's up to you, Katsura. The boy has no family, no ties to this world that he spoke of, and he willingly joined our cause. I merely stumbled upon him." Again he leaned forward, the smile sliding from his face and he dropped his voice to a level and tone of all seriousness. "You decide if you want to risk the boy's life, or the perhaps hundreds of other men that might have families and loved ones."

Daichi and his mind games. They were so many times infuriating. Like now, for example. Katsura didn't want to have to choose like this; it wasn't humane. "Hundreds of other men? You think he can make that big of a difference?"

"I have absolute faith in this boy, Katsura. I have seen what he's capable of, and I think there's room for him to grow and learn new things." When Daichi was this serious, one knew that there was absolutely no messing around. Katsura gave a heavy sigh and he closed his eyes for a moment. His ears picked up the clattering of dishes and trays, and his mind zeroed in on the boy's ki. It was well hidden, and he had to concentrate hard to feel the power coming from him. It was remarkable, really. Eyes fluttered open, and the look on his face told Daichi he had felt it. He smiled faintly. "Well?"

"I'll give him a chance," he said professionally. He stood, giving a courteous, business-like bow and then clapped his friend on the back.

"What do you say we go meet him then?"

The two men excused themselves from the secluded table and wove their way through the groups of people and waitresses flitting here and there until they finally stood in front of the table Kenshin hadn't gotten up from in the past hour. He stood up right as they got there, wide, youthful eyes staring up into Katsura's hardened one. Kenshin bowed until a movement from Daichi told him to stand. He stood straight up and at full attention, his eyes giving away the innocence and energy in him. Katsura swallowed hard before introducing himself.

"Kogoro Katsura," he said as kindly as he could while returning the bow Kenshin had offered earlier.

Daichi cut in then, smiling and again moving around in front of Katsura to get closer to Kenshin. "Like I said earlier, this is Kenshin Himura." He looked to the short boy next to him. "So what do you say? How about working with Katsura to save Japan?"

Katsura caught the light in his eyes then, and he knew all he wanted to do was stand up for his beliefs and be part of something bigger. From the way he dressed and judging by his mannerisms, he was from a small rural community and didn't have as much experience with other people that he might have had if he had grown up in Tokyo or another larger city. He was naive, and the idea of it made Katsura chuckle.

"Himura," he murmured softly.

-

The way he walked beside him and looked at him when speaking indicated that Kenshin had already taken somewhat of a liking to the man that was "taking him in". He had become a fatherly figure almost, even though he barely knew the man. Katsura noticed these signs of attachment but chose to ignore them at the moment.

They were being rained on, despite the use of the umbrellas they had brought with them. They didn't help much when the rain was blowing at you sideways, and both of them were drenched by the time they reached the inn Katsura and several of his men were staying at. They had ended up closing their umbrellas and simply walking through the rain without having the extra burden of them being open and blown around. They couldn't get any wetter, but they both rushed inside when they finally reached their destination. The trip had been a silent one, even though each of their thoughts were thick in the air. The woman they had all affectionately gotten to know as Okami, was up and ready to greet them when they came in.

"Welcome back out of the rain, Katsura-san," she exclaimed as loudly as she dared. She didn't want to wake any of the sleeping soldiers or girls that were around to help. It seemed that Okami never slept, for she was always around to help. Her old eyes went straight to Kenshin though, after it seemed Katsura was taken care of with his needs. "Oh my, and who's this?"

Katsura smiled and beckoned Kenshin closer, who seemed hesitant to even further inside the warm inn. He was dripping wet, and his hair was matted to his face and head. "This is Kenshin Himura. He's going to be working with us now."

She gave him a funny look though, trying to figure out if Katsura was making a joke. But Kenshin was far more interesting at the moment, and she turned her attention to him again. "Oh, don't you worry about getting the floor all wet," she said happily, seeing the worried look on his face. "I'll tell you, this poor thing has seen things far worse than a little water. It might do it some good anyway. In fact, come on over and drip on this spot right here. I just can't seem to get this stain off."

He looked confused now, unsure if he should actually do it. He looked to Katsura as if looking for an answer, but the now stoic swordsman provided none. Okami had all the answer though, for she approached him and started pushing him in the direction of a room that would suit him. She smiled and moved around behind him to give a gentle but firm direction of the hallway where she would find a room that would suit him. She was as tall as him, if not even a little taller, and he was certainly thinner. She expected him to go forwards right away, what with his small frame and the force she applied to his back.

Yet he stayed absolutely rooted to his spot, and while she had been expecting to come in contact with the soft flesh of a young boy, her hands encountered nothing but hard muscle. She was slightly taken aback by this, and Katsura now watched the scene with a very interested eye. Okami waved the event off though, and leaned forward to speak softly in his ear.

"You're soaking wet. I'll show you to a room where you can dry off, and I'll run and get you some clean clothes. You'll feel better, I promise." He finally obeyed, looking nowhere but down to the floor while he let himself me steered into a room for him. Okami returned without Kenshin, and Katsura followed her while she went to search for something for him to wear for the night.

"Well? What do you think," he asked casually.

"I think you're crazy," she responded without hesitation. That was what made her so trustworthy. She always spoke what was on her mind. Katsura laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what he can do yet, but I've always trusted Daichi. We need all the help we can get."

"How old is he anyway?"

"Daichi said he told him he was fourteen."

Okami shook her head and sighed, pushing past Katsura with an armload of clothes for him to try out and see what would fit properly. "Sending fourteen-year-olds off to war. What has become of this country?" She muttered it on her way out of the small room, genuinely concerned with what was going to happen to Kenshin.

Deep down, Katsura was worried as well. The whole time he was getting dressed and ready for bed, his mind was on his new recruit. While he laid with his head on the pillow, eyes glued to the ceiling, his mind was on the innocent boy that he would have to turn into a killer. Depending on his level of skill and strengths, Katsura would have to assign him a job. He attempted to tell himself that it wasn't selfish of him to use the boy's obvious talent, but something told him that things would not turn out for the best. His decision now would be to either go with that gut instinct to spare the boy, or go against it and "save hundreds of men with families."


	2. Chapter 2

She was up early as usual, completing her low maintenance beauty routine quickly. She didn't have that sort of time on her hands, and it had gotten especially harder to find any decent amount of time for herself since the war started. She was more than happy to help out, of course. Being the wise woman that she was, she was aware that there were more important things happening right now than the wrinkles forming on her face. The thought brought a smile to her face, and she shook her gray haired head.

The kitchen was her first stop, and she hummed quietly to herself as she chopped the vegetables for breakfast. There was a pot of water boiling over a fire for rice nearby. The other girls that usually helped her weren't up yet. She knew they needed as much sleep as they could get, and she always got up earlier to get a head start on the day's work ahead of them.

"Excuse me, Okami-san," a tentative voice spoke from the hallway. In the still of morning, it grabbed the older woman's attention, and she turned around to see who her visitor might be.

"Ah, Kenshin," she voiced her surprise to see him so bright and early. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed and get some rest, dear? It's rather early, and you got in late last night."

"No, ma'am," he said politely. "I'm always up early." He paused then, to fumble around with the sleeve that hung over his hands slightly. He seemed hesitant about something, so Okami flashed him her best reassuring smile, which he returned shyly. "I'd like you help you, if that's alright you with."

Taken aback by his request to be put to work, she blinked a few times, a useless gesture, but it was a good stalling technique anyway. Composting herself, she waved a hand at him, shooing him in the direction of his room, but he seemed determined to stay. "Well, if you're set on it, there's another pot in that cupboard down there. Would you get that for me while I tend to this rice?"

He pointed to the cupboard she was talking about and she nodded. Walking over to it, he pulled open the door and was greeted by a whole shelf full of pots. Confused, he grabbed the one nearest to him and walked over to Okami, holding it out for her to approve.

"Yes, that's the one. Thank you, Kenshin." She took it from him and then seemed to look around for a moment, before smiling sheepishly at the boy still hanging around. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind, could you fill this up for me from the well outside? Just about halfway is all I need."

He took it back, nodding his head once and giving her a polite smile back before heading down the hall and finding the door he knew led outside. Through the trees he could see a rather brilliant sunrise, and he stopped for just a moment to take in the beauty of it. He didn't dawdle long though, and then purposely hurried to draw the water and transfer it to Okami's pot. He returned rather triumphantly, and she took it from him with a grateful nod, sticking it over another fire to boil.

"Hungry, dear?" She stood with her hands on her hips for a moment, looking over her half-chopped vegetables and glancing at Kenshin once when she spoke to him.

He wasn't but he didn't want to be rude, seeing the trouble she was going through and he nodded his head slowly. He hadn't eaten in awhile, at least not a good meal that really filled a person up, but that didn't seem to affect him. He had never been overfed, to say the least, and he had by now gotten used to getting by on minimal amounts of food.

"Well, that's just about everything. Now I just get to wait around and chop stuff." She laughed to herself and at Kenshin's helpful look, shook her head and shooed him from the kitchen. "No, no, young boys like you shouldn't be helping out in the kitchen. I'm sure there's _some_thing else you can find to do around here." She paused to think for a moment, stopping at the doorway so he could walk out the rest of the way on his own. A finger went to her mouth in a thoughtful gesture, and then she shook it up in the air with her gaze pointed to the ceiling. "You know, none of the other men are up yet, not even Katsura-san, but...you're young, right? You can find _some_thing," she repeated.

Kenshin gave a soft, polite smile and bowed to her slightly to show her respect when turning and leaving. She watched him leave, a sad smile on her face and a slight shake of her head.

"The poor dear," she murmured softly, but then returned to her business. The men would not be pleased if they didn't wake to the smell of her delicious breakfast.

-

He was at somewhat of a loss. Okami had been right; the inn was absolutely dead this early in the morning. He almost though to get back into bed, but he knew he wouldn't have been able to sleep now. The truth was, he was usually up even earlier than this. Often, his master would get him up before dawn to do early morning exercises. Then a light breakfast and more practice.

Recalling the memory, he resolved to use this opportunity to get some more practice in. It was quiet and peaceful now, his favorite atmosphere. He passed the other rooms quietly while on his way to get his sword from his own, and then headed back outside just as silently so he didn't disturb anyone.

The courtyard was rather small, but would work for this morning. Later, he might stake out an area in the nearby woods that could provide him with an excellent private practice space, but for now, this would do.

He started out nice and easy, getting in a few simple practice swings. It was the basis of all martial arts; such a move, and he didn't necessarily need to backtrack so far to warm-up, but it felt good to ease into like this. Sub-consciously, his single swing turned into two, and then three more complicated looking moves. Feeling his muscles unwind with every movement, he moved into some attacks, swinging at an invisible opponent with such determination, that even though it could not be seen, anyone could be sure that he was hitting his imaginary target.

He spun, slicing sideways into the air, and leaping upwards to escape a possible counter attack. He flew downwards, bringing his sword down viciously into the ground, sending grass and dust flying every which way. When it all cleared, Kenshin was standing a few feet, checking to see that he hadn't done too much damage to the land, and was satisfied to see just an area with grass shorter than the rest of it. Hardly noticeable. He sheathed his sword, pushing his thick red locks away from his face before turning back to settle himself comfortably on the porch of the inn, trying to see over the fence and into the woods that he might explore later.

-

He wasn't even winded.

_'That skill...'_

The precision of his attacks was unbelievable. Being the experienced man that he was, Katsura knew talent and skill when he saw it.

_'That power...'_

Looking at the slight boy, it was impossible to guess what he was capable of. He knew that was most likely nothing so far. He was holding back. He didn't want to disturb the other still sleeping soldiers. It was nothing but a morning workout for the boy, and he seemed to enjoy himself very much. That was just the spark this group of men, and Japan, needed.

Those twists and turns; already Katsura could see an amazing reflexive ability. The boy was agile, strong, and very determined. And he was only fourteen. His ki was beyond anything he had ever felt before.

_'It's amazing...'_

-

He walked down the stairs quietly, thoughts still lingering on the display of power he had just been witness to. Kenshin had most likely not known that he'd had an audience. This was not to say that someone could have snuck up on him and finished him off without him having a chance to fight back. Katsura was simply an expert at masking his own ki, and Kenshin was not used to the idea of an ambush. It would all become familiar to him with time; living and working for him now.

Still troubled, he reached the kitchen and slid down onto the floor, still maintaining the image a leader of such a group should have though.

"Well, tell old Okami about it," the woman mused from her place in front of the rice pot. Before he could get a word in otherwise, she lifted and finger and shook it at him. "You may be able to fool your men, but remember, _they _were never mothers."

The serious look on his face melted away to be replaced by a smile briefly, but it grew sadder and more troubled. "Okami-san, I'm trying to decide what to do with Kenshin."

She remained quiet, looking at him attentively and waiting for the invitation. Katsura shrugged with a sigh and nodded his head, urging her on. She was waiting for the sign that she could give her honest opinion.

"Let him go, Katsura-san."

He had been expecting something like this from her, but such a blatant, almost _order_, was unanticipated. "Pardon?"

"This is no place for a boy," she said more softly this time. "Why would you wish him to grow up around this? It's hard enough for the schoolboys that are missing their fathers, having to worry everyday about what might happen and how to protect the family they have left with them." She stopped stirring the pot to grab the tray and vegetables and mixing it in with the rice.

"He wished this on himself," he responded calmly yet defensively. "I didn't pick him out from a village, tear him from his family, and bring him to Kyoto to fight for me."

"Then where _did_ he come from?"

"I don't know; Daichi doesn't know, and Himura isn't telling us."

"Ach, Him_ura_," she muttered under her breath. "As if you can't call him Kenshin like any other person would."

"I'm not just any other person, Okami-san. I'm his commanding officer, after all. If he were a regular fourteen year old boy, I would call him Kenshin, but he's not, Okami, he's really not." He was getting excited now, a light in his eyes that showed a hope that Okami hadn't seen in a long time. "I think he can help us out tremendously."

"He's just a boy," she said softly this time, obviously worried for his safety. "Just...a _boy_. Besides," she said, just remembering something. "He hasn't agreed just yet, has he?"

"No, I still need to meet with him privately."

She nodded her head, determined to get to the boy first and get through to him. He didn't belong here. He belonged back home with the other boys his age, wanting to fight but not being able to. Where did that man get off bringing a _child_ into the war? What Kenshin needed was-

"You'll let him make up his own mind, won't you, Okami-san?" He looked at her expectantly, waiting an confirming answer.

She blinked, but turned around and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm going to make sure he knows what he's getting himself into, that's what. And _then_ I'll let him make up his own mind." She lifted the pot from the fire with a grunt, preparing to rouse the girls so they could help with the rest of the chores. "You just make sure that he'll be alright."

Katsura nodded, averting his gaze to the small table he sat in front of and preparing to head to the dining room. "I think I know what he's going to do to help us, Okami-san. I think I know how to turn the tables on our enemies."

The statement frightened dear old Okami, and she shook her head sadly again as he walked out, lost deep in thought. What did he have in store for the young innocent that had been brought to him?

-

_**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay and short chapter. I didn't want to run things together though. :)_ _Hopefully it's not going so slow that whoever is reading this absolutely hates it, but I'm hoping it gets at least a little better. _

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks. _

_-LHB_


End file.
